Road To Love
by ArakawaAyumu
Summary: In which Krista tells her and Ymir's love story to their grandchildren. [Modern to Future AU] [OOC]


**Chapter 1: Their First Meeting**

A woman in her late 60's sat on her rocking chair with a photo album on her hands. Her beloved one has gone outside waiting for shipments to arrive – with her being bored without the other, she decided to entertain herself for a while until she gets back. She smiled sweetly as she flips the pages of the photo album – a warm feeling in her chest heightened the more she sees the photos that held so many dear memories when they were still younger. The moment she finished viewing the photos, she heard footsteps coming on her way – she need not to guess and look for she knows already who it is.

"I thought you're waiting for the shipment, Ymir?"

"Yeah, that's the plan. But I got a call from a staff that they ain't gonna ship until the 20th 'cause of that blasted holiday in their area. Ah~ if only you didn't told me not to punch someone just because I'm annoyed, I could've gone to their main office for not telling me sooner. You know that Krista, right?" the tall woman with freckles ruffled her hair in annoyance. Krista giggled – she hasn't changed one bit, she thought.

"You oughta know that you should've been retiring now and relaxing rather than working yes? That's what our pension is for you know." Krista stood up and caressed Ymir's cheeks lovingly, something she will do just to make her beloved calm down.

"I don't want to be a burden for you nor the twins. Plus, I don't want to get arthritis for not doing something." Ymir's statement made Krista sigh. Back in their early days, Ymir was lazy and a hated working with so many things. But after she enlisted for the military after their twins was born, Ymir couldn't last a day without working out anymore. Krista knew it would be totally pointless to argue with her further about retiring – though she will probably try convincing her all over again – so she just shut her mouth and gave Ymir a big and warm hug.

"When will the minions come over again? I miss hearing their laughter. Much more pleasant than any other music I could listen." Ymir asked

"Stop calling our grandkids "minions", Ymir. Well anyway, Krystal said they're coming over today, not later than 3 PM. I don't know when whether they will have sleep over here like Yumi and the others."

"That will be great. Ain't cha happy like me?"

"I'm happy Ymir, so happy." The two of them hugged each other for a while until they were interrupted with the sound of their doorbell. Krista sighed when the familiar warmth left her but began to smile again when she saw her two grandkids from their first born ran towards her with glee. She was about to melt at the sight.

"Grandma~"

"Oh my grandkids~ Grandma Krista is so happy seeing you all again~" Krista with her grandkids sat on the sofa while Ymir is with their first born in the backyard, setting up the things they needed for a barbeque party.

"You know Grandma, Ayumi has been snoring loud lately" the older twin, Ayumu, laughed out loud as she begins her story on how her younger twin snores loudly at night. While Krista was amused, the younger twin was not.

"I thought you're going to keep that secret between us Ayumu~" Ayumi pouted and crossed her arms.

"LOL. You didn't give me any of your M&M's yesterday"

"But that's because you didn't give me any of your Skittles too~"

"Now, now. You two stop arguing before your father and your Grandpa Ymir catches the both of you. They wouldn't be pleased you know." Krista consoled the two of them earning "Yes" from the twins – she smiled at the sight of her two grandkids and hoped that the other grandkids she has will arrive sooner.

"But Grandma, did Grandpa Ymir ever snored loudly?" the fifteen year-old Ayumi asked her grandma with a curious face. Her blue eyes that shines whenever she's curious were those the ones Krista have.

"oh come on Ayumi. Who doesn't snore? Like duh, I'm pretty sure Grandpa Ymir snored loudly once or thrice or many times in her lifetime, right Grandma?"

"Hm~ I think Ymir snored loudly for like 3 times in a row when we first started living together in college dorms." Krista smiled as she remembers how she would hit Ymir with a pillow whenever the latter snored loudly, completely interrupting her sleep.

"Come to think of it Grandma, we have yet to know the love story of you and Grandpa Ymir~" Ayumi smiled

"Yeah Grandma~ you should tell us now~ Papa and Grandpa Ymir might take long arranging things at the backyard. The others are yet to arrive too~ we have plenty of time" Ayumu remarked

"Haha. Since you two are so eager to know, I will tell the two of you Ymir and I's road to love"

"Yay!" the twins said in unison.

* * *

><p><em><strong>50 years ago…<strong>_

A certain blonde stomped her feet towards her room when she found out that they're going to move again, for the umpteenth time this year. She couldn't stand how her parents can't stand being one place for such a long time – it made her think for some reason if her parents where secretly nomads. Upon reaching her room, Krista Reiss lay on her bed and hugged the pillow that was beside her. She will have to make friends all over again on the new place they will move in. She's going back to square one all over again and she's so not going to like it. "Why did my parents even decided to move to another place now that I'm adapting to the place we're currently in?" is the question that Krista repeated inside her mind. And without knowing it, she fell asleep.

It was already 7:30 am when Krista woke up because of the sound of her alarm clock – it annoyed her completely. She groggily stood up from her bed, rubbed her eyes in the process, and went downstairs to have breakfast – she need not to comb her hair for it was already straight and wavy even after just waking up.

Krista was silently hoping that her conversation with her parents was just a dream – but her hopes had been diminished when she saw a couple of men lifting their furniture and transporting in a big truck. While Mr. Reiss is busy in assisting the beefy guys, Mrs. Reiss noticed Krista going down with still pajamas on and then smiled at her.

"Honey, we're going to move today" said Mrs. Reiss

"Mom, I can tell. It's pretty obvious just by those beefy guys alone; unless you're planning on staying here with no kitchen utensils at all." Krista said sarcastically and rolled her eyes after.

"Look, I know you're upset with our sudden decision to move. But honey, please understand that this is for work, for the sake of earning money for your education and other necessities. I'm sure you'll make tons of friends there. On the other side, it's only a 20-minute ride from there to here; you can visit your old classmates and friends as much as you want. If you get tired traveling there from here, you can always access the internet to chat with them yeah? You have your smartphone with you too. No need to be cranky" Her Mom, with the same distinguishable blue eyes as hers, held her hand and looked her closely – practically begging her daughter to understand the circumstances that's happening.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. No need to explain at all" Krista just sighed in defeat

"Great then. And yeah, I forgot to tell you that you'll start attending your new school today. Now go on and wear this uniform, we'll go to our new home in 15 minutes." After handling down the uniform to Krista, Mrs. Reiss immediately dashed outside and joined her husband.

"I just let my mom do what she wants again… Great...Now I can't wait to graduate from college 7 years from now…"

With a big sigh coming from her for the umpteenth time, Krista went to her room again and entered the shower. When she was finished, she took the uniform outside of its box. The uniform is consist of a brown blazer with an emblem known as the "Wings of Freedom", a white long-sleeves under shirt, a brown skirt, and a red ribbon. Krista loved the new uniform she was going to wear; it made her think about the new school she was bound to attend later. Krista was actually getting excited, just by seeing the uniform, just by wearing the uniform – as silly as it may seem.

Krista immediately gathered all of the things she needed and let the beefy men enter her room. She dashed downstairs and met up with her parents. She went to the back seat of her dad's Porsche Cayenne and grabbed a book as they set on a journey on the way their new house.

"You're going to like our new house, Krista" said Mr. Reiss as he looked Krista from the front mirror

"Mm hmm. Is there any nearby mall?" being a teen she is, one of Krista's hobby is obviously shopping.

"That, I guarantee you dear. It's also near to fancy restaurants, and other cool places." Her dad replied

"We'll drop you by at your new school while me and your mother sort things out okay? The papers have been finished so you don't have to strain yourself. You'll just have to introduce yourself, sit in a vacant seat, and listen to the lesson. Now, please don't cause shame on our surname yeah?"

As her dad continues to remind her about what to do and what not to do, Krista just ignored him and continued to read her book. It was a good 'ol 30 minutes when they have arrived in front of the main gate of Krista's new school. The blonde scanned the whole campus before stepping outside of the car and bid farewell to her parents.

"I hope this will be the final school I'm going to enter for high school…"

Krista walked towards the main entrance with her head held high – no need to get nervous and all she says. As she walked by, she noticed all of the students in the courtyard looking on her way. Some of the boys were whistling and admiring her beauty – the blonde shrugged all of those away. She doesn't need romance for now. She's aiming to be a top student.

"Well hello there cutie pie. Haven't seen you around here, transfer student yeah?" A group of boys blocked her way and looked her with thirsty eyes. These horny bastards – Krista thought.

"If you haven't seen me around here, it's obvious that I'm a transfer student; unless, I'm secretly a ghost who took a human form just to haunt idiots like you." Her remark made the group of boys gasp; it was the perfect time for Krista to continue her journey.

She eventually found her way towards the teacher's lounge in no time – without escaping from the stares of the other students that is. Krista began searching for her new homeroom teacher, a teacher named Hanji Zoe.

"You must be Krista Reiss yes?" Krista heard a voice out of the blue. She turned around and saw a person with a huge grin and glasses.

"I'm Krista Reiss; you must be Hanji-sensei." Krista bowed to show respect

"Yep! I'm your new homeroom teacher~ come on and let's go to your new home~ hahaha!"

"Ahaha…"

_This teacher is weird… yet much better than my old homeroom teacher._

Chatters and laughter filled the whole classroom when both Hanji and Krista entered the classroom. Hanji made them all settled – now all eyes are affixed on Krista and it's making her uncomfortable.

"Okay~ Kindly introduce yourself~"

"I'm Krista Reiss, 15 years old." The moment she introduced herself, all of her new classmates cheered and asked her many questions, except for the tall brunette who's sitting at the very end of the classroom besides the window.

"Okay Krista, you get to sit next to Ymir since that's the only vacant seat. I hope you can enjoy your new life with this class~" The blonde immediately went to her seat and didn't mind the noise her classmates are making – the noise of being disappointed that they ain't gonna seat next to the goddess.

"Hi. Nice to meet you, I hope we get along well." Krista looked beside her to greet the person she's going to share seats with for the next days. The brunette looked at her way and gave her a stern look – though she seemed to be analyzing her through her eyes, which made the blonde uncomfortable for some reason.

"The name's Ymir… now don't bother me midget"

"M-Midget… the nerve of it… freckles…"

"I can hear you perfectly, midget."

"Don't call me midget, freckles!"

"Midget!"

"Oi! You two, be good to each other!"

_I regret what I said earlier, I'm so not going to like my life here…_

_Not with this freckles around…_

**TBC**


End file.
